Cesar Vialpando (mission)
César Vialpando is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families leader and brother Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Carl drops by Sweet's house, only to find Sweet and Kendl arguing because of Kendl's relationship with Cesar Vialpando, the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas. After a while, Kendl leaves, and Sweet furiously orders CJ to go and watch over Kendl in case anything dangerous occurs. Carl goes to the Loco Low Co. garage in Willowfield. Once there, he is given a Savanna by a worker who says that owed Sweet from way back. Carl modifies the car and then goes to the meet in Unity Station, where Kendl and Cesar are going to be. Upon arriving, he competes against a Varrios Los Aztecas gang member in a lowrider competition. After getting more points on bouncing his lowrider's hydraulics, Carl wins the wager he earlier made. Kendl happily celebrates and hugs Carl, just as Cesar shows up and shakes hands. All of a sudden, a verbal argument ensues and one of Cesar's friends attempts starting a fight with Carl. Cesar, however, manages to stop it. Things calm down, and Cesar explains that Carl has to accept that he treats Kendl well, and is her boyfriend. Cesar and Carl then introduce themselves to one other, and head their separate ways. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the garage in Willowfield. *Back up the lowrider into the mod garage. *Get to the lowrider meeting. *Use the suspension controls to bounce in time with the music. Video walkthroughs Reward The reward for completing this mission is double the amount of money chosen for the wager. The mission High Stakes, Low Rider is unlocked, as well as the Lowrider Challenge side mission. The Loco Low Co. and TransFender mod garages are also unlocked, where the player can modify his vehicle. Trivia *Kendl can be seen taking a pink jar of Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard with her at the beginning of the mission before she goes to see Cesar. *When CJ is confronted by Cesar's gang members, the one speaking is seen in The Introduction. *The higher the stake in the Lowrider Challenge, the more difficult it is. *An added challenge in this mission is to keep the low-rider you receive from being heavily damaged or destroyed by gang members shooting at it, or collisions, especially after paying for it to be modified (at least until the mission is complete). Pay 'n' Sprays can be utilized to repair damage (without drastically changing the vehicle's look), which is important for later low-rider challenges. *Should the original Savanna be lost, you may often find one parked in the strip mall parking lot directly south of the Johnson House in Ganton. *The mission complete song will not play after successfully completing this mission. *The music that is heard when Kendl introduces CJ to Cesar is "Cypress Hill: How I could just kill a man". It can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas